1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display with a touch sensor, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display with a detachable touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a way of manufacturing a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) with touch function is to attach a touch sensor to an LCD panel. Specifically, the touch sensor is attached to the LCD panel by double-sided tapes or optical adhesive.
However, because there exist a couple of parts positioned on the LCD panel, the surface on the LCD panel for the touch sensor to be attached is rough. Therefore, it is not easy to attach the double-sided tapes firmly. Furthermore, if a liquid UV adhesive is used to attach the touch sensor to the LCD panel, it is likely to flow into the interior of a backlight module and therefore causes an adverse influence on the display performance of the LCD. Furthermore, the opaque parts on the LCD panel may prevent the UV adhesive from the illumination of UV light. This may cause the UV adhesive not to be hardened thoroughly and the touch sensor is not attached firmly to the LCD panel accordingly.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a solution to solve the aforesaid problems.